From Here to Eternity
by Ivy Elizabeth
Summary: A Deadliest Catch Fanfiction.  How can love survive heart break, insecurity, and injury?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Second verse…same as the first…lol!

A/N: I never write more than one story at a time but for some reason I had a dream about this one. I figured if Stephanie Meyer can dream of a story and make it a hit, I can too…lol. I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 1

I sat on the airplane in Anchorage waiting to be allowed to get off, wondering what in the hell I was doing. He had told me that he didn't think we would work out, that I deserved better than a crab fisherman that didn't and wouldn't get married. I remembered feeling crushed, like my heart had been ripped from my body. Yet, here I am, back in Alaska for him. The last time I had seen him was in Dutch. I was standing in the shadows of the dock, wearing my signature black jeans, black long sleeve shirt, black boots and black leather jacket. I had my long, loosely curled, chestnut hair handing down my back; that's how he liked it. I watched from the shadows as family members said their good-byes to everyone, except he was already in the wheel house. The crew boarded the boat and I watched him pull away from the dock. Tears stung my blue eyes. I wish I had gotten to hold him once more.

The plane taxied to a stop and I grabbed my back pack, which was full of my clothes, make up and toiletries and headed out to transportation where someone was suppose to pick me up. I looked at my cell phone as I powered back up and I realized I was a good thirty minutes early. I spotted a vending machine, put in my money and purchased water. I leaned back against the wall and remembered back to when we met.

I was in New Orleans staying in the French Quarter with a group of friends. We were at Harrah's playing Black Jack when a group of rowdy men sat down at the table. I was dressed in all black, as usual, and the man to my right asked me who had died. He was a real smart ass. After I had won six hands in a row and he had lost just as many, he quit playing but stayed and watched me. He asked me my name.

"My name is Katrina. But everyone calls me Stormi," I answered.

From that moment on, we were inseparable. I learned about his family, the boat, and his crazy friends. He was rough around the edges but a teddy bear underneath it all. We spent every second we could together when I wasn't working. Then, the night before he left for King Crab…

I saw my ride; I picked up my bag as she walked up. "Hi Stormi," she said as she gave me a big hug.

"Hi. How is he?"

"He comes in and out of consciousness. When he is out, he moans in pain. When he's awake, he's crying out in pain…and calling your name."

"Are you sure I should be here? The night before he left he made it perfectly clear he didn't want me around anymore."

"The entire crew has said he was depressed after that night. He saw you on the dock before the boat pulled away."

We rode to the hospital in silence. When I got in the elevator I became nervous. What if he flipped out because I was there? What if…The doors opened on the eighth floor and we exited. We walked past the nurses' station, down the hall, and stopped at room 826. I gently knocked and pushed open the door. Everyone in the room looked at me. I walked over to the bed. He lay in complete stillness, arms and legs strapped down.

"He is restrained because he keeps trying to get up when he's awake." I nodded my head in understanding.

I reached out and gently touched his face. He looked so fragile. I leaned down and softly spoke, "Johnathan. Please don't be mad but I'm here." I really hoped his eyes would open, he would say something romantic, but that didn't happen. I turned and looked at Andy and Sabrina. "What happened, exactly?"

Andy drew in a deep breath, "There was an issue out on deck. John went out on deck to deal with it. I was watching the wheel. We got hit by a rogue wave. I looked at the deck, did a head count, but Johnathan wasn't there." Andy began to choke up. He took a deep breath and continued."Neal ran out on deck, the guys found him pinned between two pots. The one we were about to launch and the stack. There was blood everywhere. His leg was twisted and broken." He turned and Sabrina put her arms around him.

I actually was feeling jealous of them. They had a love that had survived his career. Why did Johnathan think he couldn't have the same? I turned back around and looked at Johnathan. I held his hand knowing when he came to he would be pissed that I was there and then order me to leave.

"Why don't we give Katrina some time alone with Johnathan," the older woman spoke. "We need to eat anyways."

"Alright Momma." The Hillstrand family stood and walked out the door.

"Katrina. I have no idea why my son did what he did with your relationship but I hope he comes around and you two work things out. There aren't many women in this world that would fly all this way for a man that broke their heart." She turned and left leaving me alone with Johnathan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no one.

A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to update. I couldn't get his chapter to come out the way I thought it should so I am just leaving it as is. Any who, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!

Chapter Two

I was at Johnathan's bedside holding his hand. I had been alone with him for an hour and a half. He would moan when I wasn't holding his hand so I decided to move a chair near him to sit in. I had no intentions of falling asleep but apparently I did it anyway. I woke quickly when I heard my name being screamed. It wasn't a painful scream I heard, it was more of a panicked scream, almost as thought someone was looking for me but couldn't find me.

I jumped up and quickly grabbed Johnathan's hand that I had turned loose of when I was asleep, hoping he would calm down again. His eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Hi Johnathan."

"What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"Andy called. He told me you were hurt and I just really needed to come and see you. I needed to make sure you would be alright. I know you don't want me here but I'm not going to say I am sorry for coming. I am leaving though. I really do wish you all the luck in the world and I hope you heal quickly." I turned and walked to the door but I never got it opened.

Johnathan stopped me, "Stormi, please, wait. I'm not upset that you are here. I really don't want you to leave either."

I turned back to face him. I didn't know where he was going with this conversation we were having.

"I saw you down at the docks when we were leaving Dutch."

I ducked my head, "I thought I wouldn't be seen. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Listen, I think I need to…" He didn't get to finish. His family, along with the doctor came into the room. Everyone was elated that he was awake and not screaming in pain. I listened to what the doctor said…six weeks of physical therapy, no Opie season this year, and he would be discharged if he continued to progress, in three days.

When the doctor left I snuck out behind him. The doctor turned and looked at me, "You must be Stormi. I'm glad you came. This is the best he has looked since we got him here."

I smiled, thanked the doctor for the great care he was giving to Johnathan, then I went in search of a vending machine. Sabrina found me walking back towards Johnathan's room, drinking my Dr Pepper.

She leaned against the wall, facing me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…I just…" I took a deep breath. "I love him, Sabrina. I hate that he dumped me the way that he did. I hate that I love him so fucking much that I jumped on the first plane out of Oklahoma and came here knowing full well that he really wouldn't care that I was here." Tears began to spill out of my eyes.

"He does love you, he so in love with you that you are all he thought about while we were out fishing." Andy's voice came up behind me. "After we pulled out of Dutch, I went down to the galley to start a pot of coffee. When I came back to the wheel house, I kicked out the camera man and turned off the captain's camera. I asked him why he did what he did to you. After a lot of talking, cussing and a few tears, he told me the thought you deserved better than a crabber."

"Why wasn't I given the opportunity to choose for myself? I know what I want and what I don't. He should have given me the right to make that decision myself."

"That's what I told him. He does love you. Give him some time. He'll show you just how much." Andy walked down the hall towards the nurses' station.

I walked back in to Johnathan's room and sat down on the padded window seat. I looked over at him and saw him watching me. _If you really love me, Johnathan, you better prove it._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one…still.

A/N: Sorry about the length of this one. It is a bit long but I couldn't find a good place to stop so enjoy. Also, happy Thanksgiving! I may not get to update till after Saturday.

I went back to Oklahoma to finish up a few odds and ends at my studio. My business partner agreed to take all of my photography clients while I was away. I told Andy that I would be back in Alaska in one week, after he asked me to help with Johnathan's recovery. I really think he was still trying to convince me that Johnathan was still in love with me.

I flew into Homer; Andy picked me up and took me to Johnathan's house. I walked in and immediately saw Johnathan sleeping on the couch with his leg elevated. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so good. His bruises were fading which was great.

"Come on; let's put your things up." Andy led me down the hall and opened the door to Johnathan's room.

"Umm, Andy. Put my things in the guest room. Johnathan and I aren't together and I don't think…"

"Fine. But just remember. He loves you. You will wind up moving your things in here anyways." Andy opened the door to the guest room and put my things inside.

"I wrote down his therapy times and medication schedule. I will be back in three days. If you need anything, call me." Andy walked to the front door, gave me a quick grin and left.

_This is gonna be fun_. I thought. I sat in the brown leather recliner and turned on the television. I found a cute Christmas show on, so I kicked back and relaxed.

"Stormi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we alone?"

"Yes, Andy left about an hour ago, said he'd be back in three days. I want you to know that I understand you aren't exactly thrilled that I am here but the rest of your family decided it would be better if you had someone else help you and I volunteered to stay for a week or until they could find someone else."

"But I don't want anyone else." He sat up. "Stormi, please look at me."

I stood and walked over to the couch and sat down on the coffee table.

"Stormi. What happened back in Dutch, I think I need to…"

He was interrupted when the door bell rang. I gave a half smile and went to the front door. I looked out the peep hole and saw Josh Harris standing on the porch. I quickly opened the door, "Josh! How are you?"

Josh scooped me up in to a huge hug, "Great. How are you? Has the patient been terrible to you?"

"Nah, but I haven't been here all that long. Why don't you go on in and visit for a while. Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah, I'll take one." John sat next to Johnathan. "How's it going man?"

I walked into the kitchen but could still hear everything Johnathan said. "I'm ok. I keep trying to apologize for what I did to Stormi but I keep getting interrupted."

"Why did you dump her?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. I just think she deserves better than a crabber. I love her like I have never loved anyone before but she deserves someone who will be home more than me. She deserves someone better."

I listened to this conversation. He did still love me. Now, how do I convince him that he is what I want?

Josh left after visiting for about three hours. I checked Johnathan's schedules. We had a little over two hours before we needed to drive to his physical therapy appointment. I decided I was going to show him that I was still in love with him and that I didn't care what he did for a living starting now.

"Hey, when was the last time you showered?" I asked.

"On the boat, then this ugly manly looking nurse gave me a sponge bath before I left the hospital. They told me not to get my cast wet so I am stuck with spit baths now."

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

He stood and placed his crutches under his arms and began making his way toward me. He followed me down the hall to his room. When he went in I told him to sit on his bed. I went into his bathroom and got a wash cloth. I found the wash basin from the hospital so I filled it with soapy water and carried it into the bedroom.

"Now," I said putting everything down on the bedside table, "let's get your shirt off."

I walked over and stood in front of him. I reached for the fem of his black Time Bandit t-shirt and began to pull it up. He lifted his arms allowing me to pull his shirt off, over his head. I reached into the soapy water and pulled out the wash cloth, climbed up onto the bed and began washing his back. When I felt him relaxing I got up and went back into the bathroom to retrieve a dry towel. I dried his back off the once again put the wash cloth into the water as I climbed off the bed.

I looked at Johnathan. His eyes were closed. "Johnathan. Can you lay back? I really want to give you a good bath before we leave."

He slowly opened his eyes and laid back onto the pillows. I took his right arm and then his left and bathed both of them. Then I went to work on his chest. I started at the base of his throat and began working the wash cloth in small circles all the way down to the waist band of his sweat pants.

He let out a moan as I gently dried off his torso. I also realized at that moment that he was hard. I looked up at his face; his eyes were closed once again. I placed the wash cloth back into the water.

"Johnathan, let's get you out of these sweats. I can't finish your bath with them on."

I reached for the waist band of the pants and ran my thumbs inside of them, around back then began to pull them down. He quickly grabbed my hands. "No."

"Why?"

"We need to talk first." Johnathan's breath was ragged.

"You talk; I'll listen…while I finish bathing you." I finished working his sweats down then looked back up at his face and smiled. "I thought you were going to talk/"

I got the wash cloth once again and began bathing his leg with the cast, being very careful not to get it wet. I dried off the leg then began with the other leg.

"Umm, I wanted to explain…" I gently brushed the back of my hand against his hard shaft. He quickly sucked in air. "…you deserve better than an old sea captain. I'm never…" Again, I gently brushed him. "…Oh god." He swallowed hard. "I'm never home and because of that you'll be lonely. You will leave me anyways so…" I dried him off and put everything on the floor.

I looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't care what your job is. When you are home or on tour or the boat, I will remain faithful to you. I will never and was not the one who called it quits." I picked up everything off the floor and bedside table and took it to his bathroom. I came back out and sat down next to Johnathan on the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you. But I need to know if you want me in your life."

He looked up at me. I could see moisture building. "I'm so sorry. I love you. What do I have to do to get you to stay with me?"

I bent over and put my hand on his cheek. "You've already done it." I kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yep, still own nothing. Wish I did.

A/N: This is a short one but I need it to set up the next chapter.

I drove to the hospital in Homer to drop Johnathan off for therapy and I headed to the grocery store. For the first time in a long time I felt as if I was back where I belonged. I roamed the isles of the store looking for something to cook. I decided on rib eye steaks, twice baked potatoes, caramelized onions and mushrooms, green beans, and hot rolls. After dinner Johnathan and I would talk about us. I needed to know he wasn't going to get cold feet again.

I picked him up from therapy and headed to his house. When we pulled up there was a strange car in the drive way.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't know."

I climbed out of the truck, opened the back door and got the groceries as Johnathan got his crutches. We walked up to the front door when the stranger spoke.

"Hello darling. I came as soon as I could," the tall, slender, blue eyed blond said.

I was totally confused, "Johnathan?"

He looked at me then back at the lady. Finally he turned to me, "Stormi, I am so sorry."

The lady stretched out her hand. "Apparently lover boy here doesn't have manners today. My name is Cindy Stevens. Johnathan and I have been seeing each other for almost a month now."

"You son-of-a-bitch." I unlocked the front door and stormed in dropping the groceries on the floor. I walked down the hall to the guest room that still had my bag in it.

"Stormi! Wait!" Johnathan hobbled in behind me.

"Fuck you Johnathan. You give me the bullshit about loving me, not wanting it to be too late for us, and actually had me believe you when this whole time you were seeing someone else! Well I hope you two are very happy together." I grabbed my bag and went straight to the front door. I saw her, Cindy, sitting in the recliner.

"Stormi, is it? Wow, so you are the one. Now I know what I will have to compete with. You ARE beautiful."

I couldn't help myself. That smug look on her face just pissed me off. I walked over to Cindy, doubled up my fist and slammed it right into her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SOS different day

A/N: I love school holidays…I can get more writing done.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I took Johnathan's truck. I know I should have just left it and walked but I really wanted a quick get-away. I drove to the nearest motel, checked in, took his truck to a drive-in grocery and hiked back to the motel. I didn't want him to find me in case he did come looking for me. As soon as I got in my room, I called Sabrina.

"What!" Sabrina yelled.

"Yep. Apparently he is her lover boy. I really hope a toothless mouth is a turn on for him." I was still fuming.

"Does he know where you are now?" Sabrina asked.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I'm going to call Andy and find out about this woman. I'll call you back in a few."

She hung up. I really didn't care what she found out about Cindy Stevens. As soon as I could make arrangements I was flying back to Oklahoma and changing my phone number. I laid down and began thinking about how crappy I had been treated. Then, the tears began to flow. Thirty minutes later, the phone rang.

"Ok Stormi. Here's the deal. Cindy is a bar fly. She attached herself to Johnathan the night he…the night he told you he didn't want you anymore."

"Great, he went from me to a slut. He probably will end up with an STD from her." I sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, you are so wrong. He went back to her room that night but, according to what he told Andy, he couldn't get the hurt look on your face out of his head and he couldn't rise to the occasion. Every time they came in to port she was waiting for him. He would come up with some reason or another to spend a s little time with her as possible and he was never alone with her. Stormi, the worst they did was kiss, and maybe feel each other up. I got this info from Andy and Neal so it is reliable."

I shook my head. "IU'm sorry Sabrina. I'm not going back. If he wants me he has to come to me and then, I can't guarantee I will take him back."

"Stormi, please don't do this to him. Go back over there, chunk that bitch out and take him back."

"I'm sorry." I hung up the phone.

Three Hours Later

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Johnathan." I stood on the front steps looking at Cindy.

"Well, you can't see him. In fact, he won't even see me. He's locked up in a room down the hall. After you left, he went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of Crown Royal and went down the hall."

"What! Oh my gosh. You are a fucking idiot. He's taking pain killers. You can't let him drink." I pushed her out of my way and ran down the hall. "Johnathan!" I yelled as I banged on his bedroom door.

Cindy came up behind me. "I think it is time you leave, Stormi. I can take care of him."

"I think you need to go back to some bar and pick up someone else." I banged on the door again. "Johnathan, please open the door."

"He doesn't want you Stormi. He wants me."

"That's it." I grabbed her by her blond hair and threw her out the front door, slamming and locking it behind her. I ran back down the hall, tried the door again but it was still locked.

I took a step back and put my foot into the door, breaking it open. Johnathan was lying in his bed with a half empty bottle of Crown.

"Johnathan." I shook him trying to get him to wake up. "Johnathan!"

He made a groaning noise, turned his head away from me, and then threw up. "Oh Johnathan. Come on. Sit up."

I pulled him over, out of the vomit. "You are covered in puke. Please get up." I pulled him again.

"Get away from me." Johnathan groaned.

"No. Not until I get answers. I want to know all about Cindy and you."

He opened his eyes. They were bloodshot. "Please talk to me, but after you get cleaned up." I reached out and took him by the hand.

I helped him into his bathroom. He sat on the side of the tub. I filled the sink with warm soapy water and helped him out of his shirt, then took it and his bed sheets to the laundry room. When I came back he was sitting in front of the toilet throwing up.

I bathed him off, put clean sheets on his bed and helped him back to bed.

"Where is she?"

"I threw her out. I shouldn't have left without letting you explain. Please tell me what happened between you and Cindy." I sat on the bed next to Johnathan.

"Honestly, not much. I planned to use her to try to forget you, but it didn't work. I swear, all I did was kiss her."

I nodded my head, "I understand," I said as I stood and walked to the window.

"Stormi. Please come back and sit with me," he pleaded.

I turned and walked back to the bed. He reached up and took my hand and pulled me down to him. I gently crawled over him and put my head on his chest.

"I love you Stormi. I will never do anything to hurt you again."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer…do I really have to say this again?

A/N: I have written and rewritten this chapter so many times. I think I have finally gotten it where I want it. Enjoy…I am already working on the next chapter.

The next morning I decided to cook Johnathan a huge breakfast. As I was putting the food out on the table, he hobbled in.

"Wow, this looks great. What's the occasion?"

"I have decided we are going to start over to the best of our abilities. No more worrying about me deserving someone better, no more Cindy. Just you and me, no worries."

"I think I can handle that." He reached up grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled his lap. I leaned down and kissed him. I could feel his growing member beneath me so I began slowly grinding myself against him. A deep groan escaped his throat.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "but only long enough for us to get to the bedroom."

I climbed off of his lap, handed him his crutches, and led the way to his bedroom. I led him over to the bed, he sat down and I took his crutches and tossed them out of the bedroom.

"What did you do that for? I may need them."

I laughed, "You won't be needing those for a while."

I grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head revealing his perfect chest. He reached up and began unbuttoning my shirt them pulled it off of my shoulders. "You are beautiful, Stormi. You know that right."

I smiled and then pushed him back onto the bed. I climbed on top of him and began running my hands over his chest. I worked my hands down to the waist band of his jeans and unbuttoned them then pulled them off taking his boxers with them. I was extra careful not to catch them on his cast.

There he laid, his perfect body, naked and ready for me. I slowly undressed myself, making sure I touched and played with myself just enough to make Johnathan want to grab me up and take over. I climbed back on top of him, took his hardened member in my hand and placed it at my opening while I slowly lowered myself onto him.

It had been so long since I had been with him that I had almost forgotten how big and how good he felt inside of me.

Later that afternoon, while we sat on the couch watching The Hangover, my cell phone rang. I answered it and got the shock of a life time.

"John, I really need to ask you something," I said after hanging up.

"What?"

"How would you feel if I left for a couple of months? My partner got us a job in Australia taking pictures for National Geographic. I would leave at the end of this month and be back the first week of December. This is the chance of a life time, the pay is great and I really want to do this."

I looked at Johnathan trying to figure out what he was thinking. I figured he would tell me he didn't want me to go but he surprised me when he asked if he could take me to the airport and see me off.

The next couple of weeks were crazy. I had to get my passport, shots, equipment and clothing packed for the tip and to find time to make love to the most wonderful man in the world. The day came when I had to leave. I had mixed emotions about going. I kissed him good-bye, boarded the plane and sat back thinking about all Johnathan and I had been through.

We landed in Sydney Australia and was so excited to be there. I found the closest phone and called Johnathan.

"Hey babe. I just wanted to let you know that I made it. How are things going?"

"Pretty good. Sabrina's taking good care of me. I miss you though."

I smiled, "I miss you too., It won't be long and I'll be back in your arms. Listen, I've gotta go. My chartered flight is ready to take us to the outback. I love you Johnathan."

"I love you too."

My partner, the National Geographic journalists and myself boarded out puddle jumper. We were an hour into our flight when I heard the right engine cut out. "Hey! What's going on?" I asked the pilot.

"We lost the right engine. We'll be alright as long as we don't lose the other one." He laughed at the terrified look on my face. "Don't worry. That almost never happens."

It was at that point the other engine erupted into flames and shut down.

"Hey! You might want to grab on to something and start praying," the pilot yelled. "We are going down! Mayday, mayday, mayday," the pilot yelled.

Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same old stuff…different day.

A/N: My daughter got sick last night with the stomach bug so I now have chapters 7-9 written…yeah, I got on a roll. This story will be ending pretty soon, most likely during chapter 10. Anyways, read, review and enjoy.

**JPOV**

The phone rang and Sabrina answered it. She immediately jumped up and grabbed the remote away from me and changed the channel.

"_Have you heard of any survivors?" the anchorman asked._

"_No we haven't had any confirmation of survivors or deaths. We will break in when we have more information."_

"_Thank you Frank. If you are just joining us, a plane carrying three of National Geographic's journalists and two photographers has gone down in the Australian outback."_

Sabrina turned off the TV and turned towards me. All I could do was stare. I didn't know what to do.

"John, I'm sure she is fine. Maybe it is a different plane they are talking about."

"It's not. It's her plane." I wanted to get up and slam my fist into a wall but I couldn't move so I just sat there with tears running down my cheeks. I knew that I was at the sit and wait for news stage.

I asked Sabrina to keep the TV on so I could maybe catch a glimpse of the crash site and maybe see her moving but I didn't. I wasn't sure how long I was going to have to wait for more information on Stormi but it already felt like an eternity.

Sabrina brought me a cup of coffee and sat down next to me. "John, is there anything I can get you?"

"No."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"No."

She got up, grabbed her cell phone and left. I was glad that I was finally alone. I knew when I got word of Stormi's plane it wouldn't be good news.

Sabrina came back about an hour later. She went down the hall towards the bed rooms. A little bit later she came back with two suitcases. "Get up. We are going to Australia. I am not going to allow you to just sit here and torture yourself the way you are."

We flew in to Sydney, Australia, got checked in at the hotel, and then went back to the air port to see if they had any news on Stormi.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina Hillstrand. I spoke with," she pulled a piece of paper from her purse, "Allen Parker on the phone several hours ago about the plane that went down in the outback."

"Yes, just a minute," the lady at the desk said. She picked up the phone spoke to someone then hung up. "Allen will be with you in a minute.

What seemed like hours later, Allen Parker called us back to his office. I shook his hand then sat down in the chair across from his desk. "I'm sorry for the delay but I was on the phone with the search and recovery party. They have found the wreckage but will have to wait till first light to land due to the location. It is very unlikely there will be any survivors. The plane is located at the bottom of a ravine."

I felt sick. Stormi couldn't be dead. I just got her back and I wasn't willing to lose her now.

We left Sabrina's number with Mr. Parker and went to the hotel. Sabrina went to her room to call Andy which allowed me time to think…and thinking wasn't good.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same old stuff…different day.

SPOV

My head hurt, I had dried blood on my face. As far as I could tell I was the only one without broken bones but I was pretty battered and bruised and had several cuts. We spent the night in the wreckage at the bottom of the ravine. We had heard a helicopter fly over but on one came to get us. We tried to sleep but were not successful.

The sun began to rise when we heard another helicopter. This one sounded closer, like in the ravine with us. I climbed out of the wreckage and the tears began to fall.

"Guys! We're going home!" I yelled into the wreckage.

We loaded into the rescue helicopter and flew back to the airport in Sydney. We unloaded and began making our way to the waiting ambulances. I looked over at a group of reports and on-lookers and I stopped dead in my tracks. I broke away from my medical escort and took off toward the crowd and ran straight into Johnathan's arms.

"You're here," I cried. He held me tight to him.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked me.

"Not nearly as much as I love you," I said to him.

"Excuse me but we really need you to come with us so we can have you checked out at the hospital," the medics said to me.

"I'll meet you are the hospital sweetheart," Johnathan said to me as I reluctantly turned loose of him.

I spent the next hour or two having x-rays, stitches, and IVs to rehydrate me. When I was finally released I went back to the hotel with Johnathan and Sabrina.

"Listen, I am going to call Andy and update him. You two go rest up and I'll call in a few hours so we can meet up to grab something to eat," Sabrina said.

We walked into our hotel room and shut the door. Johnathan reached over and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He gathered me up and hobbled over to the bed and sat down with me in his lap. "I was so scared. I thought I had lost you and I didn't know what to do with myself if I had lost you." He kissed my forehead.

"I know. I was so fucking scared when the plane went down. All I wanted was to go back in time and not get on that plane so that I could just be in your arms. I just wanted you to be there holding me."

"Well, I've got you now and I'm not ever letting go again." He rolled me over off of his lap and onto the bed. He slid my t-shirt over my head, unclasped my bra and slid it off. He took my breasts into his hands and began rolling my nipples between his thumb and index finger.

A groan escaped my throat. I began running my hands up and down his back under his shirt. "Oh Johnathan. I need you. I want you in me."

He reached down and took off my pants and panties. He began kissing my body then made his way to my happy place. His tongue began flicking my clit. I thrust my hips up then grabbed a handful of Johnathan's hair. "Oh my God!" I yelled.

He began working his way back up my body with his mouth and in the process taking the rest of his clothes off. He positioned himself between my legs and slowly entered me. He began thrusting into me slowly but forcefully. I wrapped my legs around his waist meeting each thrust. I hadn't felt better. All I wanted at this moment was to stay connected to John like this forever. We came together then spent the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

A/N: This is the last update…I will get Chapter 10 up soon.

In the next few months after the plane crash, Johnathan and I became closer than ever. We made love every day, sometimes three or more times a day, and it was great. Johnathan finally got out of his cast and was put into a walking boot which made life much easier.

After Opie season was over it was time to film After the Catch and this year it was being filmed in Las Vegas at the Hard Rock. The Discovery Channel asked all of the captains and Edgar Hansen to bring their wives and significant others with them so they could interview us.

We had a blast in Vegas. We hit the casinos, saw a few shows then went to the interview. I had no idea what to expect. Sabrina wore a beautiful read dress while June and Louise Hansen wore little black dresses. I'm not much of a dress kind of girl so I wore a two piece pants suit. The top was eggplant with wide straps made of satin and the bodice had the most beautiful ruching I had ever seen. The pants were black satin with a flowing layer of chiffon covering the satin. My three inch heals were strappy and eggplant in color. Before I took my place at the table with the other ladies I looked at myself in the mirror and thought to myself, "Damn, I look hot."

I joined the ladies at the table and looked over at Johnathan who was sitting behind the camera drinking a crown and coke with the other captains and Edgar. He made me a little nervous though. He had a shit eating grin on his face which always meant he was up to something.

The interviews began with the normal introductions, the normal "doesn't it scare you when your loved one goes out on the Bering Sea?" Then came the questions of my plane crash and how it had affected Johnathan and my relationship. I was honest and talked about his accident first and how it had brought us back together and how the plane crash solidified our relationship.

The Mike Row asked the men to join us. We sat around and joked about how the guys may be the captains of the boats but we ruled the house and they did as they were told at home.

Then Mike Rowe asked, "Alright guys, I'm putting you on the spot here. Is there anything you want to say to these beautiful women who put up with you all the time?"

Sig and Edgar passionately kissed their wives, thanked them for sticking by them through thick and thin. Keith wasn't as publicly passionate but pretty much said the same thing. Andy lovingly sat in Sabrina's lap, she gave him a playful slap then he got up and thanked her for loving him so much and to give him the beautiful family he has and keeping him sane all these years.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. Stormi, when I was stupid and told you that you deserved better than a crabber like me I was serious and I still think you deserve better but you have chosen me; why I don't know. Then when I thought I had lost you when that plane crashed, I didn't know how I would ever live again. I want to know that I will have you in my life from now on. I love you Katrina Waters." He got up and pulled me up from my seat. He then pulled something out of his pocket, got down on one knee and said, "I want to come home and you be there, I want to call home when I am out on the boat and you be the one who answers. When I tour for Deadliest Catch I was you with me. But I don't want you as my girlfriend. I want you as my wife. Will you marry me?"

I stood there in complete shock. Tear streaming down my face. "You told me you would never get married and I accepted that. I will give you all of the things you want without being your wife. This is your only chance to take back your proposal."

"I am never taking it back," he said.

"Good, because now you are stuck with me. Yes, I will marry you." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, knocking him over. Everyone in the bar cheered, clapped, and whistled for us. Johnathan sat us up and slipped a beautiful antique solitaire diamond mounted on a white gold band onto my finger.

"Hey! Isn't that Grandma Jo's wedding ring?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, she told me that whenever I met the one that she had the ring." Johnathan smiled then kissed me passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Sorry.

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. Look for my next one which I am currently having a blast writing…Redneck Woman.

I walked down the dock heading towards the Time Bandit. It was the day that I wasn't really looking forward to. The day Johnathan would leave for King Crab season. The night before was great. We went to the Elbow Room and had drinks with the other captains and their crews. Then we went back to the hotel and spent time together. Johnathan wanted to spend the night together on the boat but I told him that it wasn't fair to the guys for him to have me there making all kinds of noise and keeping them awake all night.

"Hey, beautiful!" Johnathan yelled hopping over the rail.

"Hey yourself!" I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him.

"When is your flight back to Homer?" he asked.

"In four hours. Are you already trying to get rid of me?"

He laughed his raspy laugh. "Never. You are stuck with me forever now. See," he held up my left hand, "this ring proves it."

I giggled. "Yeah, and this ring," I held up his left hand, "better keep you outta trouble when you go in to off load."

"Don't worry babe. I don't want anyone else but you." He wrapped his arms around me, lifted me up and kissed me passionately.

He placed me back on the dock, "It's time to go. I love you and will talk to you soon." He hopped back over the rail of the boat and ran up to the wheel house. The crew came out and untied the boat and yelled their good-byes to me.

I waved to them as they began to pull away from the dock.

Over the loud hailer I heard Johnathan yell, "I love you Mrs. Hillstrand! Take care!"

I yelled back, "I love you too!" as I watched the Time Bandit and the love of my life sail out of the harbor.


End file.
